Surrender
by St. Ro
Summary: Es ist dir egal, was ich glaube, schon vergessen , erwiderte ich tonlos. Ich starrte in die Finsternis, die uns umfing. Es hätte nicht besser für ihn laufen können. Meine Sinne waren durch die Dunkelheit nur geschärft. Ich war wachsamer, spürte noch den leichtesten Hauch, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. [One Shot, Jasper x Edward Slash, All Human]


Keuchend lehnte ich an der Wand, ließ ihn machen, was er verlangte.

Mit seinen kalten Lippen glitt er über meinen Hals, ließen mich aufstöhnen.

Die Hoffnung starb, als ich sein Lächeln spürte. »Glaubst du, ich bemerke deinen schnellen Puls nicht?«

»Es ist dir egal, was ich glaube, schon vergessen?«, erwiderte ich tonlos. Ich starrte in die Finsternis, die uns umfing. Es hätte nicht besser für ihn laufen können. Meine Sinne waren durch die Dunkelheit geschärft. Ich war wachsamer, spürte noch den leichtesten Hauch, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte.

So gern würde ich seine Finger ignorieren, die sich an meinem Hemd zu schaffen machten. _Wieso bin ich hier? Warum stoße ich ihn nicht weg? Was zur Hölle lasse ich hier mit mir machen?_

Die erste Frage war leicht zu beantworten. Ich befand mich hier, weil ich ihm vertraut hatte. Seinen Worten glauben geschenkt hatte. Dabei war von Anfang klar gewesen, was er von mir wollte. Seine Augen hatten ihn auf den ersten Blick verraten, ich Idiot hätte nur richtig aufpassen müssen.

Ich ballte die Fäuste, als ich seine Lippen auf der Haut meiner Brust fühlte.

»Das stimmt nicht und du weißt es.«

Wie kann man nur so eine Stimme haben – samten und verdammt erregend. Wenn er nur nicht laufend angeben würde, dass er meine Gedanken kannte. Mich nicht immer verbessern würde. Ich könnte ihn mögen, ja. Jeder mochte ihn, den Schulgott. Alle Frauen lagen ihm zu Füßen, dabei zeigte er an ihnen kein Interesse.

Nein, Jasper Hale hatte andere Vorlieben.

Zischend sog ich die Luft ein, als er mit seinem Mund über meinen Bauch glitt. [i]Wegstoßen![/i] Meine Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern und wollten meinen Gedanken Taten folgen lassen, stattdessen zog ich ihn näher an mich. Ich war nicht wie er, stand nicht auf Männer. Dutzende Mädchen konnten das bestätigen.

Meine Gedanken wurden von seiner überzeugenden Zungentechnik an meinem Bauchnabel abgelenkt.

»Fuck«, flüsterte ich hilflos stöhnend und brachte ihn zum Lachen. Ja, es musste ihn freuen, so ein leichtes Spiel mit mir zu haben. Machte ihn sicher scharf zu sehen, wie ich unter seinen Berührungen immer willenloser wurde.

»Lass es einfach geschehen, Eddielein.«

Dieser Spitzname war eine reine Provokation. Eine, die sehr wirkungsvoll war. Ich stieß ihn zu Boden. Schade, dass ich ihn jetzt nicht sehen konnte. Jaspers Gesicht, das überrascht zu mir emporblickte. Lächelnd suchte ich im Dunklen nach ihm, und setzte mich, als ich fündig wurde auf seine Beine. Mit meinen Händen strich ich an seiner Seite entlang, bis ich den Bund seines Shirts berührte und hielt inne.

»Edward?«

Dieses Flüstern. Schauer der Erregung rannen über meinen Rücken. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, riss das Shirt entzwei und zog ihn an den Enden zu mir.

»Nenn mich nie wieder Eddielein«, fauchte ich ihn die Dunkelheit, achtete, woher der Atem kam, bevor ich meine Lippen auf seine drückte. Er musste bezahlen. Für alles. Und es gab nur einen Weg wie Jasper Hale seine Lektion lernte. So vertiefte ich den Kuss, ließ ihn aber zappeln, als er mich berühren wollte.

»Nein.«

Ich würde mich nicht von ihm an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben lassen, würde mich nicht von ihm erregen lassen. Nicht schon wieder. Ich zitterte bei der Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, als er mich erwischt hatte. Dazu würde ich es nicht noch einmal kommen lassen.

»Edward.«

Ich schloss die Augen, schottete mich von diesen Gefühlen ab, die mich durchströmten. Er sprach meinen Namen nur, um mich zu manipulieren. Schon spürte ich seine Lippen an meiner Wange.

»Es ist mehr.«

Nein, war es nicht. »Es ist nur Begierde. _Deine _Gier«, konterte ich flüsternd. Ich war verloren, schon wieder. Als er mich küsste, wandte ich mich nicht ab, und als er den Gürtel meiner Jeans öffnete, ließ ich es geschehen. Jasper Hale hatte Macht über mich. Wenn es doch nur an der verdammten Dunkelheit liegen würde, dass ich ihm jetzt verfiel.

Noch zwei Tage später ging mir dieses Erlebnis durch den Kopf.

Jasper schien mich mit seinen Blicken zu verfolgen, und jedes Mal, wenn ich sie erwiderte, wurde mir heiß. Es ging so weit, dass ich Bellas Hand abrupt losließ, als hätte ich mich an ihr verbrannt. Ihre Gegenwart wurde mir zuwider. Aber erst, als ihre Küsse mich kalt ließen und ich mir Jaspers Gesicht vor Augen hielt, um überhaupt eine Reaktion zu zeigen, erkannte ich was Sache war.

Die ganze Zeit hing mir Alice in den Ohren, wie kalt ich zu Bella geworden war. Ich war schon ein Arsch, dass es mich nicht interessierte. Es sollte mir wichtig sein, doch meine Gedanken drehten sich allein um Jasper Hale, der nirgends zu entdecken war. Als Alice wieder zu einer Tirade ansetzen wollte, hob ich die Hand und gab auf. »Schwesterherz, du kannst aufhören. Ich hab vor, das mit Bella zu klären, okay?«

Das würde für sie allerdings kein Happy End werden. Inwiefern Alice sich das denken konnte, wollte ich nicht wissen. Ob sie jetzt auch gleich zu Bella ging und ihr sagte, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte, interessierte mich auch nicht.

Mein Ziel hieß Jasper und er musste allein sein.

Als ich ihn in der Nähe der Sporthalle fand, sah er mich kommen. Über sein Gesicht huschte ein überraschter Ausdruck, ehe er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Ich konnte ja selbst kaum glauben, dass ich freiwillig zu ihm ging.

Wenn ich ihn jetzt anspränge, würde er verdutzt schauen, dachte ich schmunzelnd. Kurz und schmerzlos, oder erst um den heißen Brei reden? Ich war kein Typ, der gern Erklärungen abgab, also blieb mir nur eine Möglichkeit.

Einen Schritt von ihm entfernt, ließ ich meinen Rucksack fallen, der mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Boden landete. Mein Herz raste, als ich mit zitternden Händen die Aufschläge seiner Jeansjacke ergriff.

»Edward«, hörte ich ihn durch das Rauschen in meinen Ohren fragen. Er klang etwas besorgt. Das lag wohl daran, dass ich mich in seine Jacke verkrallte.

»Du hast gewonnen, Jasper«, flüsterte ich leise und küsste ihn. Viel zu früh löste er sich und keuchte verblüfft: »Was war das?«

Endlich mal ein Sieg für mich.


End file.
